SasuNaru Interview
by chocolatebubbles
Summary: Me, being the yaoi fangirl I am, got to interview my favourite yaoi pairing :P Not really a serious thing, more suppose to be funny, but whatever. Read & Review! :


**A/N: **Wasssssuuup? lol Well since you've already read the summary, I dont have much to say. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto...and if I did...heh heh heh...

~SasuNaru~

I clutched my note book tightly as I scurried through the almost empty hallway. I was determined, I was grinning and I was excited. For today was the day. The day I would _finally _get to do the interview...The interview with my two favourite anime characters. I squirmed happily and quickened my pace, finally stopping outside the door I had been shown earlier. I thought back to what the woman had told me.

_"Okay girly...This is the room you'll be chatting to them in okay?", she asked narrowing her eyes. I nodded dumbly, too focused on looking at the plain white door. I was stopping myself from screaming with glee at the thought of talking to them. I noticed the weird look the blonde woman was giving me. "Right. Come back in about an hour and they'll be here. Now just remember, Sasuke's an-"_

_"Anti-social cold bastard that probably wont speak. And Naruto Is a hiper blonde who may seem friendly but is stubborn and a pain in the ass~"._

_The womans eyes narrowed as I finished repeating her word for word. I just tried my best to act sweet. She sighed finally, giving up._

_"Okay then whatever...Be back in an hour and you can ask them anything...". And so she stumbled off, muttering under her breath about needing another bottle of sake. I laughed slightly under my breath and skipped away._

So here I was. Staring at the door with a smirk on my face, knowing that the two men were just three steps away. I pushed the door open.

My breath caught in my throat and I felt light headed as I saw them. I managed to control myself from going over and raping them, but I couldn't help but let out a squeak of pleasure. Two beautiful blue eyes stared up at me, bright and amused.

"You must be-", Naruto started but I cut him off urgently.

"NO!", I saw Sasuke stiffen in surprise. I held a finger over my lips. Naruto blinked dumbly. "You can't say my real name!". Sasuke raised an eye brow.

"Why?", he asked sighing. I blinked.

"Because. Just call me L", I said pouting and shut the door behind me finally. Naruto grinned.

"Well um okay then! I hear you have some questions for us", he said pointing to the leather chair in front of the sofa they were sitting.

Sasuke had his arm casually resting on the back of the sofa and looked bored. But other than that his face was void of emotion. Naruto I noticed was resting quite close to him, I smiled to myself and settled down in the chair. I then cleared my throat.

"Hi".

Akward silence.

"Um...Hello...again", Naruto muttered scratching the back of his head in that adorable way of his.

"Hn". I rolled my eyes and flipped open my note book, then checked my watch. We had about an hour.

"Well then...", I muttered crossing my legs. "Might as well use the time we have now". I smiled again and both boys glanced at eachother.

"Uh okay", Naruto said smiling slightly. I grinned.

"Question 1. Sasuke, this ones for you", said raven nodded. "So you're turning nineteen in like a week...what are you planning for it?".

It looked as though the Uchiha was thinking over it, then he spoke.

"Well...I haven't planned any-".

"Im throwing him a party!", Naruto interupted making both me and Sasuke jump. "Then maybe can lose his virginity once and for all!". Sasuke snorted lifting the bottle of water from the table between us. I began scribbling down Narutos' words as Sasuke took a sip.

"Lose his virginity to you I suppose?", I asked. Sasuke immediately spat out his water gasping for breath and choking while Naruto turned beat red. I smirked jotting down their reactions.

"WHAT?", Naruto yelled, more like choked out. I bit the top of my pen letting him continue. "W-What gave you that idea? We...we wouldn't...". He had trailed off looking at his lap, I saw Sasuke look at him unsurely. I hid my victorious smirk behind my hand.

"Well then, moving on", I said. "Naruto, how did you and Sasuke meet?". Naruto smiled distantly at the memory.

"Um...We didn't really speak much until high school I guess...We were from different life styles...He was from a rich background, cold and passive alot of the time", he laughed at what seemed like a private joke. "But he always seemed to love to beat me up". I smiled slightly. "Me and teme were like enemys I guess...but then we had accidently k-". I noticed the blush rising to both their cheeks and smirked.

"You accidently kissed! Then sparks flew from there on out!", I began scribbling in my note pad again despite their arguements. They gave up a few minutes later when I growled at them.

"Question 3. Sasuke you had a troubled past right?", he just blinked. "Um...okay. How did Naruto help you get through this?". There was a short silence then he answered.

"Naruto...he...He was in a way like me. Both of us well...", he trailed off glaring at me. "Wait...I dont have to answer this!". I sighed. Typical Uchiha...

"Please! Or I'll have to pass it onto Naruto!".

Said blonde, I noticed, was looking at the ground and fidgeting nervously. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously feeling the corners of my mouth tug.

"What's wrong?", Sasuke asked uncaring. Naruto shrugged, immediately grinning.

"Me and teme got along so well, because...because both of us knew what it was like to be alone. When we'd get upset we were able to take it out on the other...But we'd never fall out". Sasuke had a tiny smile on his face, something unheard of, but it was there alright.

"Ready for question 4?", I asked finally. Naruto nodded and Sasuke grunted. "Okay, when was the last time you two hugged!". Naruto visibly blanched and Sasuke raised an eyebrow while I just sat there smiling like the little fangirl I was.

"Uh...Teme? Did we _ever_ hug?", Naruto asked lowly. Sasuke shook his head clearing his throat. I pouted.

"Will you hug?", I asked innocently.

"I don't think teme would w-"

"Please"

"Im serious he would-".

"Naruto!".

"Look I dont wanna risk i-".

"Come _on! Please!"._

"Sasuke...should we...?"

"YES!".

"Hn".

And then Naruto glomped the very surprised raven. I blinked, holding in the squeal that threatened to ruin me.

"KYA!", I exclaimed scribbling frantically. Both boys were blushing alot.

"Please don't be angry teme...she made me! With her weird begging and whining!". Sasuke was stiff in his arms and I noticed that he was holding his breath. It took ten minutes to calm him down.

I cleared my throat as the three of us sat back down. I frowned at my watch, noticing we had about twenty five minutes left for questions.

"Question 5. Naruto, what are your views on", I narrowed my eyes. "..._Sakura..._". It seemed like the temperature in the room had dropped.

Naruto coughed akwardly.

"Well...She's awesome, pretty cute, strong, violent and a headstrong woman", he said looking around cautiously as if she may jump out at any second and kill him.

"And on _Sasuke?_", I asked suspiciously.

"W-What?", he asked nervously. Sasuke was watching him from the corner of his eye and shifting in place slightly. "Well um...he's cold towards alot of people...Its kind of hard to get him to trust you or be friends with him. But...In my oppinion, he's a great guy, who'll defend his friends".

I felt myself tearing up remembering the episode with Zabuza and Haku, when Sasuke jumped infront of Naruto and took the senbon for him. I shut my eyes tightly and cleared my throat.

"And *snif* Sasuke, your views on Naruto..? *snif*.. ", I asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto is...He's a dumb blonde who never gets anything right and can be annoying and hiper. He is always _way _to optimistic. It's always 'Believe it!' this and 'Thats my ninja way!' that. It gets annoying". There was a short silence until Naruto finally digested what he had just said.

"_Teme!_", he growled angrily. He was about to begin yelling at him when once again Sasuke spoke.

"He's all of that and a Dobe. But if he wasn't all of that...Then he wouldn't be Naruto. My friend". Naruto binked, lowering his fist.

"Sasuke...", he breathed. I bit my lip, watching the scene unfold before me. This was _so _my day!

"Dobe, you're in my space".

Mood ruined.

"Okay, question , what were you doing when Orochimaru wasnt training you? I mean, you must have gotten bored in that dark underground layer with nobody but a creepy snake man and some weird scientist guy to talk to...". My eyes widened. "...Did you and Orochimaru...?".

Sasuke glared, turning red immediately. "Of course not!", he yelled. Naruto, I noticed was sniggering.

"Sasuke and Oro up a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-OW!", he clutched his head where Sasuke had thumped him. "What the hell Teme!". Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why does everyone asume that?", he asked me angrily. I shrugged.

"It's good for a story line...Plus you were a growing teenage boy...you had to learn from _somebody_...". His eyes widened and Naruto burst out laughing again.

"Yes Sasuke _kun..._Who taught you?".

"Shut up Dobe! You're one to talk! Who taught you? That pink haired sl-". Naruto covered his mouth quickly.

"Dont say it so freely you retard! She could be anywhere!". Silence. "And no! Me and Sakura didn't have sex".

"Ha! So what are you saying? You learned from _Hinata_? Psh", he snorted smirking cruelly. "She always _was _fainting around you! She couldn't keep her hands off your-".

"Don't talk about her like that!", the blonde boy snapped. I noticed a blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Ino? No...she likes Chouji...Not Temari...she's with Shikamaru...Hm...Naruto...who _did _you lose your virginity to?", Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto was looking at the ground nervously.

"That's question 6!", I cut in, but they didnt seem to be listening. Sasuke turned to fully look at Naruto.

Then Naruto mumbled something. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you over that _blush_-".

"I SAID GAARA!", he yelled clenching his eyes shut. Oh wow...didnt see that one coming...

Sasukes' mouth dropped open.

"Lets change the subject", Naruto muttered, not looking up. I didnt even need to take that down...I wouldn't forget it...

"Q-Question...7...", I muttered trying to regain my composure. "Sasuke...You're a virgin right?". The raven rolled his eyes.

"You're a very annoying and nosey person", he muttered rubbing his head slightly. "Wat is it to you, weather or not I have had sex with someone before?".

"Well because Im an annoying and nosey person, that's why. So answer the question and quickly".

Naruto I noticed, was still sitting akwardly beside the raven.

"I um...Does he have to answer...?", the blonde asked quietly. Both mine and Sasukes' gaze drifted over to the blushing man.

"Well yeah", I said shrugging, holding my pen tightly.

Sasuke sighed. "Im not answering".

"So you...are...I think...? Or aren't you..? God you're just too good at hiding your emotions..", I rolled my eyes and scribbled a bit more in my note book. "We have less than twenty minutes. Pretty please answer the question for-".

"That's her! She's the one who _claimed _to be the reporter! Security!", I panicked and turned to the door where the lady from earlier stood, pointing an angry finger at me. I coughed akwardly.

"Well um...I guess this interiew is over then...", I mumbled svouring the surprised gazes of both men. I got my notebook and ripped the page I'd used out and handed it to them. Their eyes widened when they took it in.

"W-Why is there a very graphic drawing of S-Sasuke fucking me..?", Naruto exclaimed blushing crimson. I giggled.

"Because that's all I took in from this interview. Want and need", I laughed feeling the security guard grab my arm. "Do both of yourselves a favour and well...do it". Sasuke sighed, cheeks tainted pink and dropped his head into his hands. I smiled at them.

"Yaoi Fangirl number1. Out", I saluted once as they pulled me away from the room, the door closing behind me.

Well I didn't really get much out of them...Except that Naruto was gay...But I knew that already. I smiled to myself as I was dragged down the corridor. For I knew, they would try that position tonight.

**A/N:**

Yeah, could of been better, but whatever :)

Reiew please, it wot take that long, just a few ups or down of the story ;) Whatever ya want :P


End file.
